You were there
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted)One shot. Kagome comes back to her time but is depressed. A boy named Trunks changes all that. Find out what happens. Please read and review. (complete)


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha or Dbz.

Author's note: This story is for all those Trunks/ Kagome lovers out there. I hope you all enjoy it.

You were there

Kagome sits home on her bed thinking about the Warring states era. She looks up at the ceiling of her room. " Its finally over… things have turned out alright back there. I have no more reason to return there. Inuyasha and Kikyo have been reunited and Sango and Miroku are starting their lives together. Even Shippo has been going out with a young girl. Now that the Shikon no Toma has been put back together and purified I can live my life as a normal teenager again. But why do I feel so bad… why do I feel as though I am missing something? But what could it be?" Kagome looks over at her desk. A picture of all her friends were there. Kagome sighs. " Maybe that's it. I miss them all. But there has to be something else." Kagome thinks for a few moments and then the thought hit her. " Oh yeah that's right. I remember now. I'm the only one who doesn't have a relationship." Kagome sighs a second time. " Well I guess there is no point on me living in the past. I'll find someone some day."

Kagome gets up from her bed and quickly changes into her comfortable cloths. She walks downstairs. " Good morning everyone."

" Good morning Kagome." Her mother said.

" Morning sis."

Kagome sits down at the table. She was still a bit depressed. Everyone else noticed this but they didn't say anything. They knew that if they did it would only make her more upset. Kagome quietly ate her breakfast. " If you excuse me." She got up from the table and cleaned her dishes and walked out the door.

Sota looked out the door. " Man Kagome has been so depressed lately… I guess its because she misses Inuyasha and the others."

Kagome stood under the sacred tree. " Why can't I just let it go. I have no reason to go back there anymore. This is my life here… I don't need to be there anymore."

" Hey Kagome!" Trunks called out as he walked to the old tree.

" Oh hi Trunks."

Trunks looked back at Kagome. " Something wrong? You've been depressed every time I see you. So spill, what's on your mind?"

" It's nothing really…"

" Kagome… I know your hiding something from me. Come on you can tell me anything. I'll listen."

Kagome starts to cry. Trunks leans over and embraces her. " Its just that I… I miss Inuyasha… I miss hearing him shout and complain all the time…."

" Kagome, listen. It's over now. Don't worry about it, I'm here for you know. And I will always protect you." Kagome cheered up slightly. " Hey I'll tell you what. How about we go out sometime…"

Kagome managed to smile. " I'd love to go out with you Trunks."

" Great… Well I guess I'll see you around sometime…" Trunks got up and started to walk away.

Kagome reached out her hand. " Wait, Trunks…."

Trunks turned back to see Kagome. " Yeah, what's wrong?"

" I wanted to thank you for what you've been doing for me… you've always been there for me when I needed someone to comfort me."

" There is a reason for me being here Kagome… I love you.. I always have." Trunks starts walking away.

Kagome watches as he walks. ' He's been in love with me? How come I never noticed it before. Why didn't he ever say something.. Maybe, just maybe he's a bit like Inuyasha and doesn't like to show his feelings too much.' Kagome walks back to the house. She was in a happier mood.

Sota saw this. " Hey sis… you seem happier all of a sudden. Did you see him…"

Kagome looks back at her little brother. " Who are you talking about?"

" Perhaps Trunks.."

" I didn't…"

" I know you did. Every time you see him you get all happy. So you like him too uh."

Kagome hits her little brother over the head with a fan. " Will you just stay out of my personal life."

Sota rubs his head. " Geez Kagome. You don't have to be so mean about it."

In the past….

Inuyasha was sitting around the well. Kikyo came up to him. " What's bothering you? Is it that girl perhaps."

" Will you stop calling her girl, her name is Kagome! And why would I be worried about her anyway?"

" I've notice how you've been staying by this well all the time. You hope she will come back some day…. Isn't that right Inuyasha."

" I don't know what you're talking about!"

" Inuyasha… you and Kagome were close weren't you?" Kikyo asked.

" We were friends yes."

" But I have a feeling that you loved her as well."

" No, I didn't. I just cared about her that's all. You're the only woman I have ever loved. And you're the only one I can spend the rest of my life with."

" I hoped that was the case. Now then, come with me Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

The two walked off back toward the village.

Kagome's era…

Kagome got up early in the morning. She started to get dressed when she heard her mother's voice. " Kagome… Trunks is here to see you!"

" I'll be down in just a minute!" Kagome replied. Kagome starts running down the stair and she trips on one of the toys her cat left on the stairs. Trunks quickly caught her. Trunks was just as fast as Sesshomaru. " Oh thanks a lot Trunks. You saved me."

" You're very welcome." Trunks smiled at Kagome, who was in Trunks' arms at the time. Trunks noticed that everyone was watching. He blushes slightly and put Kagome down.

Sota smiled. " I think you two will do fine together."

Both Kagome and Trunks blushed again.

" Uh Trunks, are you hungry…" Kagome's mother asked.

Trunks smiled back at her. " I don't want to be any trouble…"

" No trouble at all.."

" Well thank you so much."

Trunks and everyone else walked into the kitchen. Kagome and Trunks sat next to each other. " Here you are." Kagome's mother said as she placed a thing of rice in front of the Demi Saiyan.

" Thank you again."

Kagome's mother sat down at the table. " So where are you two going?"

" Its kinda a surprise."

Kagome looked at Trunks. ' A surprise is it… I wonder what Trunks has in store for us? I guess I'll find out soon.'

After a few minutes Kagome and Trunks got outside. They walked to the well. Kagome was shocked. " Trunks… your taking me to the…."

" That's right. I thought we have a little visit." Kagome looked away. She was turning unhappy again. " I'm sorry did I say something I shouldn't have…"

" No it's not like that Trunks. I just don't think I can face him again."

" Who Inuyasha?"

" Yeah."

" Oh come on Kagome. It's just a little visit." Trunks said.

" Alright, just a visit."

Kagome and Trunks jumped down the well.

Inuyasha picked up on Kagome's scent. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. " What is it…"

" Its Kagome." Inuyasha breathed out.

" Kagome's here?" Sango said. " But, I thought she wasn't coming back."

" So did I…" Inuyasha sniffs again. " Wait there's someone with her. He has a strange scent. He doesn't smell human."

" Could he be a demon?" Sango asked.

" No I think he's a hanyou."

Just then Trunks and Kagome walked in. " Hello everyone." Kagome said.

" Its been a long time, Kagome." Miroku said.

" Yes. We've all missed you." Sango stated.

" It's that right Inuyasha." Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He looked up at Trunks. " Who are you anyway? Or the question should be. What are you?"

" Oh well I'm a half breed myself. I am half Saiyan, half-human. My name is Trunks Vegeta Brief."

" Greetings, I'm…." Miroku started to say.

" Miroku. And your Sango." Trunks said.

" How…" Sango was about to say.

" How did I know? Well Kagome has told me a lot about you guys."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. " I came back to tell you the good news.."

" I could have guess… you and Trunks are going out."

" Well that's part of it. I hope one day…. Kagome will become my mate."

Kagome was shocked. ' Did he say mate. I never knew he felt that strongly.'

Inuyasha wasn't looked at Kagome. " I'm glad for you…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. " I'm happy you approve."

Trunks came over to Inuyasha. " Do you mind if we talk, in private?"

Inuyasha got up and walked out with Trunks. " So what did you want to say to me, that you couldn't say in there?"

" Well I've noticed how Kagome has been acting lately. She misses you greatly… so that's one of the reasons I brought her here. I was considering making it so that we both are living here. That way she can still be near you. I can only help Kagome for some long. Kagome gets happy when she sees me but if she keeps thinking about you and the others, soon it will consume her. So what do you think Inuyasha?"

" Well I think it might even help Inuyasha…." Kikyo said.

" Kikyo. Did you listen in?" Inuyasha said.

" Yes. So, do you think it would be wise to do that?"

" Well… I don't know. I think if it shall make things easier on her, then by all means do it Trunks!" Inuyasha said.

" Then I guess that makes it final." Trunks walks back into the hut.

" Kagome, we are staying here."

Kagome was in shock. " But Trunks… why?"

" I think it would make you happier. And your happiness means the world to me."

Kagome hugs Trunks. " Thank you so much Trunks!"

" Well I think we better tell your parents… I think they would want to know…"

" Right. Lets do it!"

So both Kagome and Trunks went back through the well. They walked back into the house. " Mom, Grandpa, Sota!" Kagome shouted.

They can over to the door. " What's wrong Kagome?" They all asked in unison.

" Trunks and I have made a decision. We are going to live in the Warring States Era."

They were all shocked. Kagome's grandfather asked, " What the heck am I going to say to everyone?"

" Tell them I moved to another country."

" Well that makes sense."

" Good luck Kagome." Her mother said.

" We'll all miss you." Sota said.

" Well I'll miss you too.."

" Kagome… I'll be back in a few minutes… I gotta tell my folks. My father might now be too happy but I gotta let him know anyway." Trunks said.

" I'll be ready when you get back."

Trunk' house…

" Hello? Anyone home?" Trunks called out.

Two blue haired girls came into view. " Hey Oniisan!"

" Welcome back son." Bulma said.

" Well I'm not staying long. I'm going to live with Kagome in the other era."

" WHAT!" Came a man's voice.

Trunks cringes. " Oh man. I knew father wouldn't be to happy with this."

" What are you thinking brat!" Vegeta says as he walks in.

" I love her Tousan!"

" I don't care! I will not allow you to go."

" Vegeta, Trunks is a grown man. He can make up his own mind. Besides you always complained when he came back from the future."

" I just said I forbid him to go ONNA!"

" Vegeta! Don't even start. This is your son's decision! He can do what ever he pleases. No stop making a big deal out of it, and let it go."

" Alright, I don't like it, but that means the young one is all mine! You already messed up one son, I will not let the other one go."

" Alright already. Geez." Bulma turned to her elder son. " Good luck with Kagome. I wish the best for you son."

" Thanks mother." Trunks gave his mother a hug.

Bra looked up at her Oniisan. " I'll miss you."

" And I'll miss you kid. I'll come back some day." Trunks turns to his father. " Oh yeah… if you wanna reach me father… all you gotta do is go down the well."

" I know. You told me the last time. Now then go on… have fun with the Onna."

" Thanks a lot dad."

A few minutes Trunks came back. Kagome was waiting for him. Her family was standing outside. " Be careful Kagome."

" I will mom. I love you, and I will miss you guys." Kagome said.

Later on that day, Kagome sat down and started to write a letter.

My dear Trunks,

Thank you Trunks for always being there for me when I needed you. Thank you for being by my side, thank you for always caring. I'm grateful you were there when I needed someone the most. You were there, reaching out to me, helping me up, from my sorrow and loneliness. When no one else could help me.. you were there. I was glad every time I saw you because you were the one who helped me be the way I am now. I'm glad you were there. And I hope I can be here when you need me, like you were there for me. I give you my love now and forever.

Kagome

Trunks came home a few hours later and he saw the letter on the table. He picked it up and began to read it. He was so happy. " Oh Kagome… I'm so glad you felt this way. Now I know without a doubt, you're the woman for me."

A few months later…

Kagome was walking around. She was so happy to be around the people of this era again. This was so good. She walked up to her capsule house. Trunks was coming down the road. " Kagome!"

" Trunks! Welcome home." Kagome kissed him on the lips.

" Kagome… I love you."

" And I love you Trunks. Now and forever."

Fin.

Hey everyone. What did you think? I thought it would be nice to have a little Trunks/Kagome get together. I thought they were a cute couple as do some of my readers. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.

trunks and goten


End file.
